Foxface
by WritertheAuthor
Summary: What if Foxface won the 74th Hunger Games? This is the story of Felicity Westerly, aka Foxface. Rated T because it's the Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Felicity Westerly!"

I breathe slowly. _Calm down_, I think, _calm down_. I don't want to be portrayed as a weakling.

I look for Thomas. My little brother, only seven, is crying silently. Tears are streaming down his rosy cheeks. He holds onto my father. My father….

Oh my father has always at masking his emotions. Like when my mother died from disease, he barely cried. I saw one tear form and fall as I bawled as I held baby Thomas in my arms. But now he is truly having a breakdown. The color has been drained from his face. Now he is crying. Just like I did.

I make my way to the stage. My gray dress is stiff, being so old. My fancy black shoes clonk against the asphalt. My untamable red hair is a curly mess, but tied back in two pigtails. I look into the face of Rhea Kotter, District 5's escort. Even if I survive the Hunger Games, I'll have to deal with her for years to come.

I stand and give a half-hearted smile. "What do you have to say dear?" Rhea asks, holding the microphone in my face. "I will try my best to win. Not only for my family, but all of District 5." I say confidently. This will make me seem strong, but also kind. It's a good combination for sponsors.

I wait, the same smile on my face, as Rhea calls out the boy's name. "Ronald Petzer!" she exclaims. Ronald? I barely know him. He's a year younger than me. I see him occasionally, in the public market when father and I trade and at school. But I don't exactly know him. The longest conversation we've had was, "Hello." "Hello.".

He makes his way to the stage, his fists clenched. I can tell that he's about to breakdown. I know he has several younger sisters. I find them in the crowd. They're clinging to a tall man and skinny women. The whole family shares the same olive skin and black hair. "And what do you have to say?" Rhea asks him. "I will win. Count on that." He chokes out. It's a very weak response. Still, a sponsor might think he's slightly tough.

"I am proud to present District 5's tributes for the 74th Annual Hunger Games, Felicity Westerly and Ronald Petzer!" Rhea calls to the cameras. Then in a whirlwind, we are escorted into the Justice Building.

I am placed in a office filled with bookshelves. One large glass window streams in the sunlight. I sit on the green windowsill cushion. Suddenly, rather abruptly, the door booms open and my father and Thomas come in.

We have a silent group hug. It lasts at least a minute. Afterwards, I let Thomas sit on my lap and begin speaking to him in the singsong voice I used when he was a baby. "Don't worry sweetie. It's okay. I'll be gone just for a few weeks, and then I'll be back. Then we are going to move to one of the fancy houses." I tell him, bouncing him. He smiles and nods. I begin to sing him a lullaby, and he falls to sleep. Still clutching him, I begin to speak to my father.

"It's okay." I start off with. He starts to try to say something but I cut him off. "No really dad. I will win, you know I can. Just take care of yourself and Tommy." I say. He nods. "Your mother…" He mutters. "Oh you're just like her Felicity. Back when she was picked in the reaping, I visited her. She said the same thing. 'Just take care of yourself Trevor. I'll be back in a few weeks.'" He tells me.

I know mother was a victor. When she was my age she got chosen for the games. She was clever and cunning and confident. She won and my father and her married a few years later. When I was little, I grew up in a house in the Victor's Village. Once my mother died, we had to move back to my father's old house. Thomas doesn't even remember the fancy place.

We all hug one more time. And before they step out the door I kiss my father's forehead and I kiss a sleeping Thomas on the cheek.

I thought they'd be my only visitors. I am wrong. For in steps my only real friend, Hutch Lawrence. "Hutch!" I say. I run up to begin a conversation but he hugs me, just a my family did, long a silent. "I have never told you this. I guess there was never a good time." He says, still holding on. "I love you Felicity. I have since the day I met you."

I back out of the embrace. _Love_? I've never grasped the thought that someone might have loving feelings for me except my father and Thomas. "Oh Hutch…" I say. I'm glad there aren't any cameras in here. Because this time, I do cry. I cry like I did when mother died.

I don't love boys, like those other merchant girls do. I don't talk about how cute a boy is or how athletic he can be. I find that it's a waste of time. But Hutch…. I think back to the day I first met him.

I had begun my job at Power Plant #17. Hutch, being a year older than me had already working there for a while. "Morning." I said to him as I walked in. "Name?" He asked. "Felicity Westerly," I stated, "And you are?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm your boss. Name's Hutcher, call me Hutch." He told me. I gave him a wink and headed to work. We'd been friends ever since.

"Hutch…" I say again. I wipe away tears and take a deep breath. "I…..well I don't know what to say. If I say me too, it'd be a lie. I do love you, just not that way." I tell him. He nods. "Oh I knew you'd say that. I just needed to tell you." He hugs me again. And just before he leaves, I kiss him. "Goodbye." I say as he leaves.

Without even a thought about strategy or skills I need to focus on, I am escorted to the train. Inside, it's very posh, there's food everywhere. Ronald's face lights up. He's from the poorer part of 5, the Meadow. I know he's never seen this much food before and he can't believe it. He begins to stuff himself as soon as Rhea leaves the car and we sit down. I have no appetite, however.

We have no mentor. I realize that within a few hours. We really don't. Tributes from 5 always have had a hard time surviving since my mother died. She was the only living victor. So Rhea manages our sponsors. We plan our strategies.

I have a feeling that the odds are not in my favor of late.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Okay Felicity, you're all set! Time for you to meet your stylist!" Tazmarie, a woman with aqua hair and midnight blue skin tells me. I have three people prepping me. Tazmarie and Orion, a bald man with white skin and chiseled features and Dellani, a woman with normal skin color, natural, long, wavy brown hair, and a friendly smile. I don't particularly like Tazmarie or Orion. But I do like Dellani. She seems sane. The only alterations on her are purple eyeliner and eye shadow and lipstick.

As the two other maniacs scamper off to find my stylist, Dellani hangs back and whispers to me, "Don't worry. Phobia isn't as insane as they are." I laugh a little. I've been in the remake center an hour almost. Being a merchant's kid, my hair, skin, nails, and other features aren't too bad. They fixed my nails into rounded artworks, only plucked my eyebrows a little bit, put a foamy and pleasant cream all over my skin that made it soft and smooth, but the only struggle, my hair. They washed it twice, combed it, dried it, combed it, detangled it, brushed it, and finally straightened it. My scalp feels a bit better, but I have a pounding headache.

Dellani leaves as a woman I have not met yet steps in. "Hello, Felicity, I'm Phobia." She says. You can tell she's from the Capitol, with her golden hair, silver skin, and shocking fashion choice, a stripped gold and silver mini gown with a poofy golden skirt and five-inch silver heels. "So, District 5? My brother became a Peacekeeper for 5. His name is Demios." Phobia tells me as she sits down next to me. I don't pay attention to Peacekeepers, I barely know who Demios is.

"For the opening ceremonies, my counterpart, Geroff, and I have come up with a very special idea." She smiles and I know I will be humiliated.

And I am right. For in an hour, Ronald and I are standing in a black chariot with white stallions, wearing the most ridiculous costumes I've ever seen.  
We're in sparkly silver jumpsuits. They aren't so bad, but it's the headpiece that makes it horrid. Circular dishes, matching the suits, with a hole cut out for our heads. I hate it, but it's not as bad as District 4, who are dressed as fish in magenta and sky blue costumes with sequins. And ours is not as plain and boring as District 12's shiny black jumpsuits. They look petrified, I have no idea why.

We begin the parade and I ride down toward the city circle. When reach it, I look back, and I see why District 12 was so petrified. Fire encases them. It's real fire! I gasp and Ronald winces. We haven't spoken at all yet.

The other districts stare in astonishment. Except for the Careers. The boy from District 2 looks very, very bored, as if he can't wait until the games begin. He probably does want the bloodshed to begin. After all, he's from District 2.

Training. I don't' have many skills. I think about it as Ronald and I make my way down to the Training Room. Atala, the head trainer explains the system. My skills are weak, mainly survival. Running, climbing, plant knowledge, fire making, food preparing, and sneaking around is all I'm good at. As the days go by, however, I learn to throw and handle a knife and tie knots. They're handy skills. And I now have my strategy planned out. Stealth is my strength. I sneak around, hide, I won't kill anyone, unless completely necessary.

Finally it's our private training sessions. I wait a half hour and then it's my turn. I throw knives and climb rope ladders, I start a fire and pass the edible plant test in record time. Soon I am dismissed and I return to my room.

Later that night we all watch the training scores displayed. When my name comes up, I'm happy when I receive a 5. Ronald receives a 4. Ronald leaves and so does everyone else, but me. I wait and watch. I am amazed when I see that Katniss Everdeen, the girl from 12, has pulled an 11.

The interviews, the one thing I was dreading. Ceasar Flickerman, the host, is supposed to make it easier, I know. My mom told me. But I nervous since I won't have any mentor to help. Rhea isn't too bright, so I don't want her advice. However Ronald has been coaching with her for days.

Later, before the interviews begin, I meet with Phobia. "Oh, I just knew those costumes would work! You were fabulous!" she exclaims, and I realize that my "entourage" put together have an IQ of 1.

Tonight, however, I look nice. She puts me in a light blue silk dress. It's very simple. There are two thin straps and a nice knee-length skirt. Phobia also makes me wear white heels and an emerald green necklace with a blue stone. She ties some of my hair back, making it look higher than it is. I only wear light pink lipstick and white eye shadow and a touch of blush. Very simple, I love it.

Ronald and I go and wait in a line of tributes. I hear music coming from the stage. The boy from 1, Marvel I believe who scored 9, steps out. I wait and wait. Eventually I am shuffled onto the stage. "And now from District 5, Felicity Westerly!" Ceasar greets. I walk toward him, smiling and waving at the crowd. "Hello!" I say happily. Tonight I will be myself. "So Felicity, how was your Reaping?" he asks. "Well, it was very intense. It was my younger brother's first time that he was at the Reaping and understood what was going on. I felt really upset for him and my father." I replied. "Did they come to say goodbye?" Ceasar continued. "Why yes. We had a very emotional family moment. I told them I would try my hardest to win." I tell him and all of Panem. "Of course you did. What a wonderful young lady!" Ceasar gets the audience applauding and I glow. "What are your worries about the games?" he asks. "Well I'm nervous about the fact I might starve to death. I'm not much of a fighter, so I'll probably avoid the Cornucopia." I say. "Any strategies you would like to share with us?" "Well I plan on hiding from the fights and try to outsmart the others." I explain, not giving away much detail. "Very good!" He chuckles. The buzzer goes off suddenly. "That's all the time we have for you dear! Thank you Felicity, you were wonderful!" he says. He kisses my hand and I wave goodbye as I walk offstage. _That went pretty well. _I think.

The games are today. I wake up and head down for breakfast. Rhea tries to make Ronald and I feel a bit more spirited but it doesn't work. We leave for the hovercraft afterwards. I get injected with my tracker and I begin to breathe slowly. When we reach the launch rooms, I see that Phobia is waiting for me and this does not make me feel better. She puts my coat on and gives me a final look over. The prep team did my hair before breakfast, they put it up in two braid-like buns. It's perfect for me.

Phobia and I exchange silent goodbyes and I get in the tube. Suddenly I am being lifted up into the arena. I breath slowly again. Once I see sunlight, I take in the fact that I am in the arena. The Hunger Games begin in 60 seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

~Thank you for your feedback. Now the chapters are going to be a lot more detailed, instead of me cramming three events in one chapter. So enjoy Chapter 3! BTW, the stars (**) mean I am quoting The Hunger Games!~

Chapter 3

My heart is pounding, faster than the gold numbers on the Cornucopia. 50, 49, 48, 47, 46, 45.

I do what always works for me, I take a deep breath. I then look around. Ronald is seemingly, a few pedestals from me, standing next to Peeta Mellark from District 12 and the girl from District 8. I stand next to a Career, Glimmer I believe, from District 1 and the little girl from District 11, Rue. I look at the numbers one more time. 41, 40, 39, 38.

I observe my surroundings. *We're on a flat, open stretch of ground. A plain of hard-packed dirt. I don't see a steep downward slope or a cliff. To my left is a lake. And behind me is a piney woods.* I decide to turn and run into the woods when the gong sounds, find a pond or stream for water, then settle down, and eventually steal food from tributes.

But suddenly I see a large evergreen backpack, quite a distance from the Cornucopia, and it's angled so perfectly that I could sprint, grab it, and run safely into the woods. I decide to go for it. I look at the number one last time. 17,16,15,14,13, 12. I focus my eyes on the bag, and position myself to run. I hear a few more thuds, and prepare myself for this. Then the gong sounds, and all hell breaks lose.

I hear screams and clashing of weapons, tributes being killed, but I'm still running. I grab the pack and run into the foliage. Once the leaves cover me, I watch the scene. It is a bloodbath. Horrible. I see Ronald, armed with a nice sword when the enormous boy from 11 slices his neck off with a large, crooked knife. Suddenly someone bumps into me.

I almost scream in terror. But then I see it's Katniss Everdeen. She looks as panicked as I feel. We just stand and stare at each other. I don't want allies, but I don't want the girl who scored an 11 on my bad side. I can tell she feels the same. So I run off in the opposite direction.

I run and run and run. I pass about three tributes before I feel safe. My legs are tired but I keep going. The woods are never ending. Finally after a good 15 minutes, and the cannons have fired, I stop and look around. I'm on a hill, but I realize after I look up that it's a mountain. The summit isn't visible but I decide to see if it's not too revealing. I climb for an hour it seems, and when I reach the top I'm relieved. The summit is very spacious and covered with bushes and trees. I even find a pond and I nearly faint. Even some of the trees have apples on them and bushes have edible berries like strawberries. This is the perfect place for a camp. I sit down on a rock at the pond's edge and open my backpack. Inside I find a nice sleeping bag, some crackers, some beef, a carrot, a rope, a bottle of iodine, and an empty water bottle. Seems good enough.

I fill the water bottle with the water from the pond and add the iodine. I eat a strip of beef while I wait. When the water's ready, I drink the whole bottle. And I fill up again and again. When I feel hydrated, I fill it up one last time and close my pack. I look around for a tree to climb. I pick a nice sturdy and tall oak. It's an easy climb, since there are so many branches. The billions of leaves are a perfect concealment but I can see through them, and I realize I have a perfect view of the lake and Cornucopia. How well I have done!

I scan the scene. Bodies, bloody and disfigured, lay everywhere. I didn't pay attention to the number of cannon fires, but I count 9 bodies. I will see who has died tonight in the sky.

I sleep for a few hours, and I am awakened by the Panem anthem. _The Fallen_ is projected. I watch intently. The first face I see is the girl from District 3. The Careers from 1 and 2 are alive, of course. The boy from District 4, a Career, that's odd. Ronald is projected and I feel a twinge of guilt for not speaking to him much. We could have been allies, but instead, I let him die.

Both from Districts 6 and 7. The boy from 8. Both from nine. That makes 10. And finally is the girl from 10. I am surprised that Rue survived. I nestle back into a comfortable position and quickly observe the woods. Nothing much. No fires or fights. I look at the Cornucopia. Most of the Careers are sleeping. They've piled the remains of the horn, which is enough to last all of District 5 for 3 weeks, in a huge pyramid. Marvel and the boy from 2, Cato are guarding. The girls from 1,2, and 4 are in sleeping bags. I am still quite tired, so I close my eyes and fall asleep.

*_Snap_! The distant sound of a breaking branch wakes me up. How long have I been asleep? Four hours? Five? _Snap_!_ Snap_! What is going on?* I know the sound is faint, but I am a light sleeper. This is scaring me though. It sounds like it's coming from the valley, which is only about a few yards from the bottom of the mountain. I look carefully, but I see nothing. I dig through my pack again. I have nothing to use. Suddenly, I see a silver parachute fly down in my direction. I open it up to find binoculars! Oh how perfect! The note from Rhea says, "Thought you needed some help seeing!" I shake my head, smiling. I hold the binoculars up to my eyes and look in the direction of the snapping. There's nothing but blackness. Then there's a spark, and a small fire begin to bloom. I make out the figure, the girl from 8. I just stifle back laughter.

What an idiot! It's one to light a fire, just at nightfall, when the Careers and other tributes are just settling down. But now? Oh I can't wait to see her killed! I look toward the Careers. They're gone, except the girl from 4, who is guarding the pile with a spear. They must have been out for hours now, combing the woods for kills. For the next couple of hours, the girl warms by the fire. I keep thinking that maybe she's lucky and the Careers won't find her too soon, so she'll put it out. But she doesn't. I begin to feel the first signs of dawn. Suddenly my arm jerks, like a spasm, but the binoculars show a very interesting sight. Katniss Everdeen is lying in a tree. The approaching dawn and firelight shows that her face has the angriest expression ever on it. But it starts lightening when as the dawn comes.

But then I see them. I was moving the binoculars back to the girl from 8 and I went too far. But I see them now. It's the Careers. Oh, this girl will not survive tonight. All of them are armed to the fullest. Swords, knives, spears, machetes, every kind of blade. I move back to the girl, and feel very sorry for her. For she looks so panicked and terrified that, words cannot describe it. She jumps up. And she begin to run when Marvel throws a spear and it lodges in her shoe. She trips and falls to the ground with a loud thud and a shriek. I listen closely as her crying eyes stare up into the faces of her killers. Cato hands Glimmer a swords and stands over the girl. "Please! Please don't kill me!" she begs. Glimmer shakes her head and strikes her in the stomach with the blade.

The girl from 2, Clove, says in a rather loud, snarky voice, "12 down, and 11 to go!" They check the girl for supplies but they find nothing useful. The all laugh and walk toward Katniss's tree, not knowing that their enemy is so close. They seem to be heading in my direction since their voices are growing louder. They begin talking about moving away from the body and "Where's the cannon?". They've deduced that she isn't dead so a boy volunteers to go and I am shocked to see that's it's Peeta! I watch as he returns back the girl. He whispers something to her. She nods. Suddenly he helps her up. He hands her a knife and she begins running. But along the way, her stomach must have been losing so much blood, that I hear a cannon and know she's dead. Suddenly the sky projects, _More Fallen _and the girl is shown and then the boy from 10. 10 of us left. Peeta frowns and returns back to the others. "Was she dead?" Cato asks. "No, but she is now." He replies. "Good job Lover Boy." Marvel jokes. But I do remember hearing them contemplate whether to kill him or not.

After the scenario is over, since the Careers move past Katniss with no notice, I fall back asleep. I wake up at about noon. I drink and fill my water bottle a few more times, eat a strip of beef and one cracker. I pick lots of berries and apples and shove them in the pack too. I decide that if I sleep and hide and slowly eat, I'll be fine. So I climb back up the tree. I quickly check the Cornucopia. The Careers are all up except the girl from 4, since she must have been up all night. Katniss has moved from her tree, probably in search of water. I drink more water, fill the bottle, and drink more. I'm too hydrated. I need food. So I indulge by having three strips of beef, five crackers, and an apple. It's the first real meal I've had in days. I feel energized.

I stock up on more berries and apples. Later, I realize that the girl from 8 did have stuff left over. The Careers didn't take anything, they probably didn't need it. But I could use extra supplies! I grab my pack and rush down the mountain. It takes about a half hour to get down. I run the girl's spot and find something extraordinary. An empty plastic gallon for water! It's too perfect, the Careers didn't need an empty gallon since they have all the water bottles and water they could possibly want. But I need something larger than my tiny bottle. I also find an umbrella and another pack of crackers! I am flooded with euphoria.

I rush back up the mountain in an hour. I settle down, fill the gallon up, and load up my bulging pack. I'm just about climb back up the tree and have another nap when I see it. It would be hard to miss Katniss Everdeen sprinting frantically past the mountain. It would be even harder to miss the wall of fire descending upon us.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I run faster than I did when the games began. I hate fire. I really do. Sometimes at work I get shocked a little, but even that makes be tear up. This inferno, if not kill me, could make me so burnt that I'd be paralyzed. Katniss, who is a few yards ahead of me, doesn't know that she's heading toward the Careers. Before I began running, I saw that they left in her direction. They might get burned, but not as bad as Katniss or I could be.

I run towards the lake. I know all of the Careers have left. I break through the trees, toward the Cornucopia. I could steal supplies or weapons from them. Then I notice the boy from 3. I forgot about him. But what's he doing at the Career's camp? I duck behind the horn, but I can still see him. I also notice that he's got a rather sharp spear slung across his back, a bag of some black circles, and a shovel. He is digging holes all around the pyramid. After he's done digging, he drops one black circle in each and covers them up. Then it hits me. District 3, electronics, they also build some electronic weapon. I remember the name. Mines!

He's working with the Careers. He must have offered up his services. He must have dug up the deactivated mines from the 60-second-wait. He presses a button on a control thing that must activate the bombs. What a clever boy. I run away from the lake, with my new knowledge. I run near a grain pasture, where the plants are as high as my shoulders. I run to the right, distancing myself from the Careers, Katniss, and the fire.

I reach a cliff. Below me is water, lapping against large jagged, sharp rocks. I sit down, far from the edge. Then cliff is connected to the ground by a tall slope, so I'm concealed. I open up my pack and finish the one of the cracker packs and the beef strips and I eat the carrot. I drink a little bit of water from the bottle and lay out my supplies. A sleeping bag, rope, and an umbrella are very useful. I use the rope on a near by tree, setting up a trap in which the person would get their leg caught by rope, and be thrown toward the rocks and water.

I go to sleep for a while. When I wake up, it's night and The Fallen begins. No deaths today. I smile. Suddenly, an unnatural and huge gust of wind comes by while I am sipping from the gallon. My pack is whisked off the edge of the cliff! I gasp in horror. I can tell the GameMakers knew I was doing too well. They just had to do that. I had been holding five apples in my lap. So now all I have is a gallon of water, five apples, and a sleeping bag, since the umbrella was whisked away too and the rope broke.

I stay up all night, unable to sleep. I doze off around dawn. When I wake up, it's just nightfall. I eat a few bites of an apple and drink three sips of water. I am beginning to plan my strategy of stealing from the Careers when I run out, when the anthem begins. I look at the sky and am amazed to see Glimmer and the girl from 4. Then the sky goes black.

Now that the Careers are fewer, this is the time to steal. I watch the camp for a day. Peeta has left them it seems. The next day however, all of them except the boy from 3 leave after they see smoke coming from the woods. Possibly Rue? Peeta? Katniss or Thresh would be too smart to do that. This is my chance.

I run toward the pyramid. I dance over the mines and I grab bread, beef, and water. I run past the boy and he doesn't seem to notice me. I reach the foliage and hide behind a bush. The boy is coming after me but in the wrong direction. He's heading left but I went right. I'm safe. Then I notice Katniss with a bow and arrows. She lodges an arrow in a bag of apples in the pyramid. Nothing happens. She moves closer and lets go of another arrow. The bag of apples falls open and the hard fruits tumble down, and hit the mines. Katniss is blasted back off her feet as the mines set off a chain reaction. One by one, BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

I run toward the mountain. I climb up it in a half hour, record time for me. The trees and bushes have been burned. The pond is still there, though the water is a little hot from the flames. I eat the small bread and a strip of beef. Then I check my coat pocket. Where are the apples? They must have fallen out when I was running. My water bottle is gone too. So I fill up the one I stole and decide to drink dirty water instead of dehydrating.

I am fine when the boy from 3 appears infront of me, his spear at the ready. I realize that the mountain must have been left. I ran toward my death. "Hello." I say. "I won't kill you." He tells me. "What?" I say stunned. "I'm not a killer. I may injure you, sure. But not kill." He states. But it's a trap, he stabs me in the stomach and runs off.

As I stumble to the ground in pain, I hear two cannons. Then I pass out.

I awaken later in the night. Surprisingly in the beginning of The Fallen. Marvel is first. The boy from 3 is dead and I am happy. Then….oh my…..Rue.

Peeta has died. I am utterly shocked. I thought he was with Katniss. But my mind has other plans than thinking. And I pass out again.

Three cannon fires in the middle of the night awake me. I bolt up to see Cato, Thresh, and Clove are all dead. I have no idea how this happened. I start picturing scenarios. My mind lets me think a little more this time. But I eventually pass out.

I wake up in the afternoon by the looks of it. I sit up. I drink the rest of my water, eat all the beef, and all the crackers. I know that today will be the day. It's only Katniss and me left. Suddenly I hear a snarl. I stare in horror to see a muttation wolf behind me. I run as fast as I can, despite that it brings on so much pain. My stomach begins bleeding once again. I keep running. I pass a startled Katniss and run out of the trees. I run to the Cornucopia and climb to the top. I see Katniss break out too and she runs and climbs. The mutts are at our feet. Katniss is staring down at them. I realize what I have to do to live. I have to push her down. Otherwise she'll shoot me. She gasps at something when my body reacts before my brain. I push into the mutts and after a few minutes, the cannon fires. I have won.

**~THIS STORY IS NOT OVER!~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the 74th Annual Hunger Games, Felicity Westerly!" Claudius Templesmith's voice echoes around the arena. A hovercraft comes to pick me up. I climb the ladder and step into the mini-hospital.

"Well done Miss Westerly!" one of the nurses beams. I smile, "Thanks." Then they escort me into an operating room. "Oh, that stomach wound. We'll fix that right away!" she says. I nod. I am trying to remain happy. After all, I am going home. I get to see Thomas, father, and Hutch…

Oh my goodness, Hutch. I realize now that I've been away from him, I do love him. I just can't wait until I arrive back in District 5. I won't have to work at the power plant. I won't have to help run the hardware store with father, because we don't need to! Sure, he'll still keep the business going for the people's sake, but we don't have to depend on the income like we use to.

The one thing that makes me feel so awful and guilty, the fact so many died. Katniss, didn't she have a little sister? Rue was only 12. Peeta was always seemed the kindest. And Ronald…I remember the image of his 4 younger sisters clutching onto their parents. The fact that countless, innocent children died makes me want to go back to the arena and jump off that cliff.

"Here, take these." The nurse hands me two pills, painkillers or knockouts I suppose. I swallow them and then I black out.

I awake back in my room in the Training Center. I suddenly fill with fear and panic. Was that a dream? Is today the_ real _Hunger Games? Is Ronald in the room across from me right now, still alive and well?

But I feel stitches across my stomach, where the boy from 3 struck me. I didn't have a dream, I'm lucky. My mother told me, once you've been in and out of the arena, nightmares never stop. I push back my hair. Instead of the braided buns, it's down and the curly mess again. As I get up, I notice in a mirror that I'm only in underclothes. MY stomach is in full view, and I am in shock. I'm like a skeleton. You can see my ribs so easily, just by my movements. I am way too skinny. There's a knock at my door. "Come in." I choke out.

Phobia, Tazmarie, Orion, and Dellani step in. Surprisingly, Phobia is wearing a tattered and worn gold ankle-length dress that shimmers. They all hug me. When they begin prepping me, Dellani notices my staring at Phobia. "She's worn that dress for 5 days straight." She whispers. "Why?" I ask, stunned. "She was wearing it when you won, she thinks it's good luck." She tells me. I stifle back a laugh.

Once they're done with my body, they put me in an orange mini gown, with a poofy, glittery skirt and a smooth shiny top. The fit me into white flat shoes, they call them ballet flats. They brush my hair, and that's it. "We thought it would look nicer natural." Dellani tells me and Phobia nods.

The famous victor interview with Ceasar Flickerman goes by quickly. We watch the whole games first. They mainly show me, but towards the end, they show where the muttations started out in. The grain pastures. Clove and Cato were hunting down Thresh, and they all were killed. The wolves must have played with their kills since it took a day for them to chase Katniss and I. I cringe when the final moment is played. The audience claps when I push Katniss. They're too cruel.

Then comes the talking part. Ceasar asks me simple questions like, "How did you feel then?" "Do you have any regrets?" and "What are you looking forward to?"

After all the partying, I return home.

District 5 has never felt so good. I step off the train and I am driven to the town center, to the Justice Building. I stand on the stage and great everyone. They are all smiling and cheering and waving. But there's a group of people who are cruelly staring at me. The Petzers, Ronald's family. Also a few kids about my age, his friends probably.

In the middle of the crowd I see Thomas, sitting on my father's shoulders, cheering and smiling so bright. His red hair is longer than when I left, in need of a haircut. Hutch stands next to them cheering as loud as Thomas. My father, he is still tearing up, but it's happy and proud crying. He smiles at me, so happy. If only mother could see me.

Later, after the festivities have died down, Hutch and I meet up in the Victor's Village. Our stuff has been moved back to our old house, the fancy one. Hutch holds me close. "So, the Victory Tour is coming up, then the games. You'll be out of the District quite a lot." He remarks. "Well I do get bring a guest," I say, smiling, staring adoringly at him, "will you do me the honor?" "Certainly." He tells me sweetly. And I give a long kiss, hoping the moment never ends.

**To be continued….**


End file.
